


Annoying

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Funny, Gen, Humor, Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even through his punishment Loki still enjoyed causing mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoying

Thor came down to visit his brother and screwed his face up confusion at the sight or the rather sound that met his ears. Loki was lying down on his bed in his cell as a song blared out loudly.

"Cow goes moo

Frog goes croak

And the elephant goes toot."

"Duck say quack

And fish go blub

And the seal goes ow, ow, ow."

"But there's one sound

That no one knows

What does the fox say?!"

"Ding-ding-ding-ding-"

"Loki?" Thor asked shocked that there was music in Loki's cell that was obviously from Midgard as well as shocked about Loki's choice of song. Loki rolled to sit up and looked at him with a mirthful look in his eyes.

"I asked the father if I could learn more about Midgard. I told him it would help me appreciate it more and the Allfather agreed to my request." Thor nodded now understanding how the music was there but not understand the choice of song.

"Did you have to pick such a...annoying song?" Loki smirked a way that Thor suggested he had chosen it and the rest of the songs he blared particularly for their ability to annoy. A quick glance at the guards who looked pained confirmed that. Even through his punishment Loki still enjoyed causing mischief. Thor gave Loki an annoyed glance as made his way from the cell.

"Don't leave now Thor! Rebecca Black's Friday is on next!" Loki yelled, Thor hurried even more after hearing that.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I actually like What Does the Fox Say but I know I lot of people who find it annoying.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Thor or the song The fox.
> 
> Please tell me what you think :)


End file.
